


Mellow yellow

by starseverywhere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode 1x20, Ficlet, M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/pseuds/starseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's definitely room for improvement when it comes to going on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow yellow

Danny hates to admit it to himself, but Hawaii has mellowed him. For one, he's on a date running up a mountain. Not a gentle stroll and walking, but actual heart pounding running.

And ok, maybe they haven't come out and called it a date, but Steve's taken him to his favourite place to go with his dad, so it's hardly somewhere you'd just take a friend. Secondly, his date has not brought with a nice picnic and some beer, but ropes and gun tape with him in a bag. Danny doesn't even want to think about what kind of kinky shit Steve was planning there, he's been traumatised enough for one day. Either way, when they stumble on the dead guy, Danny thinks the preparedness is pretty awesome and then mentally facepalms.

Thirdly, when said date falls off a cliff because Danny dropped him, and is knocked out, and there's that hideous moment where everything starts running in slow motion, Danny does not freak out. Sure there's a little bit of terrified yelling but anyone would do the same, there's not the level of hysteria and arm waving that there would have been even 6 months ago, he just gets to it and sorts a rescue out, with still more running. In fact the only other times he's run faster where when Rachel was taken to the hospital with a complication before Grace was born, and that time Timmy Morelli... well, it wasn't very fun and Danny doesn't want to think about it again.

When the Army chopper clatters and hurtles into view (and don't think Danny's ever going to let Steve forget that the *Army* had to come and rescue him) everything suddenly bursts out of him. He just can't control it, his hands, always moving outside of his conscious control suddenly take on a whole new life of their own and he's pantomimed hearts and love before he knows what's going on.

Yes, definitely mellow. A year ago he'd have yelled something obscene and a totally different hand gesture, that's what this sunshine coated cesspit and the inhabitants that have wormed their way into his heart have reduced him to. Somehow that just makes him smile all that much wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-betaed and thrown together in the middle of the day to get it out of my head. Any comments welcome!


End file.
